


And How Was Your Day, Dear?

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol picks up Therese from work. Both ladies exchange their days and some news.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 31





	And How Was Your Day, Dear?

Therese had been waiting outside on the sidewalk clutching her work briefcase by the handle in both hands, feeling the bright afternoon’s cool wind blowing across her face. She perked up the moment she watched Carol’s pale yellow Packard rolling up to pull over. Therese stepped towards the stalling vehicle. She opened the side door and got in.

“Hello,” Carol greeted her, watching Therese drop her bag on the floor seat before closing the door shut. “How was your day?” 

“Slightly interesting. Our building had a fire drill,” the younger woman said. “Corporate’s idea of having one for every month.”

“How very caring of them,” Carol chuckled, while Therese gave her a look. 

“Are you hungry? I was thinking about cooking Italian sausages tonight with sautéed cabbage and string beans...” 

“That all sounds good,” Therese leaned her head back staring ahead at the traffic backup. She briefly closed her eyes. Carol glanced at her.

“Nothing much happened to me at the shop. Our remodeling is due next week.”

“Huh.”

Carol looked onward at the road, feeling a little anxious.

“I might end this job pretty soon. I’ve been thinking about it for a long time now.”

This had awoken the photographer. Therese pulled her head up from the seat and caught Carol’s eyes with hers.

“You want to quit?”

“I never liked that word. It’s not ‘quitting’ but ‘switching out’. I’ve been reading ads in the paper and found an opening for a travel consultant. We’ve already arranged an interview in the next couple of days.”

“That’s wonderful, Carol. I’m happy for you. I could help you practice with the questions they might give you during the real thing, if you like?” Therese smiled, sitting up more properly.

“I’d like that very much, darling,” Carol grinned, holding the steering wheel with both hands while stepping on the gas pedal lightly the minute it was time for them to move forward.


End file.
